galacticafandomcom-20200222-history
Space Croppers
Space Croppers is an episode of the TV series, Galactica 1980. Plot :The following is taken from Wikipedia, and can be found here. The Cylon Imperious Leader orders the destruction of the Galactican Fleet's food supply in order to increase their dependence on Earth. In the ensuing attack, two Agricultural Ships are destroyed. Adama presses Dr. Zee to establish their first agricultural colony on Earth, an assignment for which Troy and Dillon are recruited. The two warriors contact Hector Alonzo, a rural Hispanic farmer who has placed an advertisement in the local paper about his willingness to sell half the interest in his farm. Stricken by drought and a disadvantageous irrigation quota, Hector has considered moving his family if their prospects do not improve. Hector shows Troy and Dillon how John Stockton, head of the Growers Association, has dammed the local water supply, allowing his land to prosper while the Alonzos’ suffer under drought and Steadman's prejudice against Latinos. When Steadman's goons destroy their truckload of seed, Troy and Dillon meet with Steadman, who denies all involvement. He promises to replace the seed and offers the duo $1000 if they can ride Satan, an untamable horse. The two use their Languatron Translators to quickly subdue the beast, much to Stockton's chagrin. He prepares to cut the Alonzos’ water quota. Troy contacts Adama to explain their situation. Zee orders Troy to seed the fields before nightfall. Unable to reach local help, they enlist the Super Scouts. That night, Adama and Zee land the first of their colonists as their spacecraft whips up an artificial thunderstorm and injects a special formula to accelerate the growth process. Steadman, who secretly watches everything, reports his findings to the Growers Association, but his accusations are met with laughter and ridicule. The Association votes to knock out his dam and rescind quota restrictions. Troy and Dillon leave their colonists with the Alonzos. Production Cast Main Cast * Kent McCord as Captain Troy * Barry Van Dyke as Lieutenant Dillon * Robyn Douglass as Jamie Hamilton * Lorne Greene as Commander Adama Also Starring * James Patrick Stuart as Doctor Zee Guest Stars * Dana Elcar as John Steadman * Ana Alicia as Gloria Alonzo * Anna Navarro as Louise Alonzo * Bill Cort as Trent * Bill McKinney as Barrett * Herbert Jefferson, Jr. as Colonel Boomer Special Guest Star * Ned Romero as Hector Alonzo Co-Starring * Booth Colman as Rogers * Joaquin Garay III as Chris * Andy Jarrell as Maze * Phil Levien as Dante * Dennis Haysbert as Viper Pilot * John Dantona as Foley * Gordon Haight as Deacon * Stefan Haves as Channon * Lance Mugleston as Pilot * Dennis Haysbert as Imperious Leader The Super Scouts Alphabetically * Michael Brick * Ronnie Densford * Mark Everett * Georgi Irene * Tracy Justrich as Starla * Lindsay Kennedy * David Larson * Eric Larson as Moonstone * Michelle Larson Notes & Trivia * Final Appearance of Captain Troy, Lieutenant Dillon, Jamie Hamilton, and The Super Scouts. * Ana Alicia appears on Battlestar Galactica for the second time. Her first appearance was in the original Series's Penultimate Episode, Take the Celestra where she played Aurora; Starbuck's ex. Errors * Dennis Haysbert is credited as "The Creature" (also known as the Imperious Leader) despite not sounding a thing like the new voice.Sound Clip of unknown voice as the Imperious Leader. Sources External links *IMDb profile Category:Galactica 1980 episodes